This section provides background information related to the present disclosure and is not necessarily prior art.
In addition to the refinement of a golfer's swing, knowing the swing path and swing parameters can help a golfer make adjustments and become more consistent. Sensors have been attached to various implements for measuring movement. Encouraging use of a sensor during practice is important. However, many means of providing a sensor on a sporting good are cumbersome to use and are thus less likely to be used.